Estigia
by Seraphy
Summary: Un paseo por el lado oscuro de Ryoga, no apto para fanáticos del personaje.


**Estigia**

_Los personas de Ranma y medio no me pertenecen y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

**

* * *

  
**

Ya he comprobado una docena de veces mi ubicación, lo que menos quiero ahora es caminar en círculos y volver a aparecerme por allá, darles la cara de nuevo, tener que volver a enfrentarla a ella… _¡Oh, Dios, cualquier cosa menos tener que verla de nuevo!_

Todo comenzó, como siempre, con uno de mis sempiternos viajes, que terminó conmigo en cualquier lugar entre este cielo y esta tierra de Dios, y por esas casualidades de la vida, conocí a uno de esos excéntricos ermitaños que saben de los más variados temas, y que terminó dibujándome un mapa para llegar a una vertiente del estanque del hombre ahogado aquí, en Japón, pero con mi maldita suerte terminé delante del dojo Tendo y contigo pegándoteme a los talones, asegurando que 'sólo era para que no me perdiera', cuando en verdad estoy seguro de que era para sacar ventaja en cuanto me descuide, ¡bastardo! y quitarme el mapa, así como te has apropiado de todo lo mío a lo largo de nuestras vidas: aquellos estúpidos sándwiches, mi lugar como el más fuerte de la escuela, mi dignidad, mi orgullo, mi novia… ¡Ah, Akane! De verdad, yo podría perdonarte cualquier cosa si no fuera por Akane, si con tu odiosa presencia no te interpusieras constantemente entre ambos…

Miré sus hermosos, inmensos y profundos ojos castaños, tan cálidos y tiernos… ¡Cuántos sufrimientos que solo yo conocía por culpa tuya, desgraciado, que no sabías cuidar el tesoro amor que tan libremente se te ofrecía! Fue entonces cuando la imagen llegó a mí, abriéndose paso como un rayo infernal, sacando a relucir aquellas horribles ideas que me redujeron a esto…

Caminábamos en la noche, en medio de la soledad de un gran bosque, y tu padre iba remoloneando al punto que se nos hacía una carga, hasta que harto lo enviaste a hacer el campamento para que fuera útil, y yo solo podía recordar la despedida que ella nos dio, tan amable para mí, una mirada tan preñada de sus más profundos sentimientos para ti… ¡Y tú imbécil, soltando una de tus patochadas de siempre, en vez de recibir aquellas palabras de rodillas y bendiciendo al cielo por tu suerte inmerecida…! Espoleado por ese recuerdo me acerqué por detrás, mientras estúpidamente me dabas la espalda, concentrado en mi mapa… Tal vez no fue lo más limpio y noble en que pude hacer en un enfrentamiento, pero por otro lado sí: de ese modo, no volverías a aprovecharte de nadie más, ni de las chicas, ni de mi amada Akane… _¡Oh, Akane!_

Arrojé tu miserable costal de huesos por un acantilado y alertando a Genma, cuyos desesperados esfuerzos por dar contigo fueron inútiles, corrimos a avisar al dojo, de suerte que tan solo nos tardamos tres días en llegar y dar la noticia de la terrible desgracia. Todo Nerima se revolucionó en un instante, lo cual no dejó de cabrearme, tanta importancia por un gandul como tú, las chicas lloraban como viudas, yo estaba al lado de mi amada para prestarle apoyo, si bien muy inquieto por las miradas que me echaba Nabiki: era como si supiera todo y solo estuviera esperando el momento exacto para ponerme en evidencia.

Pero no conté con la pureza de sus sentimientos, ¿quien podría llegar a la profundidad que éstos abarcan? No aceptó nada de ello, sino que organizó de inmediato una operación de rescate, y con los medicamentos y recomendaciones de Tofú y el reclutamiento forzoso de Genma (al cual no dio tiempo de reponerse ni nada) y mío, llegamos al malhadado lugar de los hechos. Había pasado casi una semana, había llovido y las condiciones en esta época del año no eran las mejores de todas maneras, de modo que si algo había quedado de ti, seguro que el frío nocturno te habría matado. Todo el camino iba diciéndole que no valía la pena, que le iba a hacer daño, que mejor volviéramos para que no tuviera que ver aquello, que tu cadáver iba a ser algo horrible de contemplar, como dijeran las otras para no venir, hasta que en ese punto se revolvió furiosa contra mí y me gritó que no volviese a decir aquello, que nunca serías horrible a sus ojos… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo te odié entonces, maldito miserable!

Enredé las cosas lo mejor posible, pero ella tenía esa endemoniada certeza de que tú, bastardo, estabas con vida y guiándola hasta ti, y debo admitir que cuando llegó al acantilado y con fatal precisión empezó a descender el escarpado precipicio, en verdad que me aterroricé, creo que si ella no hubiese estado tan absorta en ti, mi actitud de seguro que la habría hecho sospechar, pero no, siempre has estado primero. Pronto las rocas empezaron a contar una macabra historia, con sus manchones de sangre y ropa, y debo admitir que me sentí mal de ver aquello: yo sólo vi la parte limpia, en que te apaleaba mientras estabas distraído y luego te arrojaba al vacío, pero nunca conté con la magnitud de lo que pasaba después, ¿acaso habrías estado conciente cuando caías? Pensar en eso hacía que se me encogiera el estómago.

Y al llegar abajo, ver que efectivamente te habías arrastrado entre las ramas, y te habías guarecido lo mejor posible de los elementos, hasta que encontramos una lamentosa piltrafa vagamente humana, sobre la que mi amada se arrojó de inmediato, llorosa, desesperada, ansiosa, tratando de volverte en ti, e increíblemente maldito, abriste los ojos, a pesar de que ese cuerpo de mujer te debe haber restado mucho de tus fuerzas, y esa espantosa fractura expuesta… _¡Dios, como hedía!_ ¿Cómo mierda podías seguir vivo, animal, después de eso?

Después de abrazarte y mimarte hasta que me dieron náuseas, te empezó a atender de inmediato, intentando curarte, alimentarte, darte antibióticos, asearte y secarte, todo al mismo tiempo, regañándote por zoquete y descuidado, por acabar en ese estado por necio; y tú, que me lanzabas aquella mirada por encima de su hermosa cabeza y no decías nada… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Por qué mierda nunca le has dicho nada, ni lo de P-Chan, ni ahora esto? ¿Qué acaso en verdad esperas que me entre el remordimiento y me delate solo? ¿Estás tan demente así?

Pero no fue necesario, Genma examinó a su confiado hijo y apretó los labios. No se despegó de tu lado en toda la noche, pero no hacía falta, ella se había convertido en tu sombra y es tu mejor guardián contra mí. No dijo nada hasta que al otro día llegamos con tu maltrecho cuerpo a una sala de urgencias, y allí confirmaron que las heridas, los golpes y fracturas inhabilitantes estaban demasiado estratégicamente ubicadas para ser obra de algo tan caótico como una simple caída, sino producto del concienzudo trabajo de alguien con un acabado conocimiento, de un verdadero artista marcial… En ese momento, todos voltearon a verme, a esas alturas toda la panda estaba advertida, y por la manera en que me miraron, estaba a la altura de un gusano de tumba. De todos allí, tal vez solo Mousse podía comprenderme.

De modo que empecé a explicarles con toda calma quien era en verdad ese canalla por el que tanto se preocupaban y como se aprovechaba de todos ellos: de las veces que había sacado provecho de la fortuna e influencia de los Kuno; de los conocimientos y demás de Colonge; de la amistad y comidas de Ukyo; pero sobre todo, de los Tendo y la ternura y devoción de mi noble Akane, quien no merecía el mal trato de ese canalla sinvergüenza, que ella debía estar al lado de alguien que de verdad la amara y la protegiera, que estuviera siempre al pendiente, alguien cuya mirada jamás se desviara de su dueña, alguien como yo.

¡Ya está! Se lo había soltado así de golpe, tal vez no había sido de la mejor manera, no habían habido flores, ni noche estrellada, ni siquiera estábamos solos, pero se lo había dicho al fin, y era un alivio descargar ese peso de encima.

Y entonces ella, que hasta entonces había permanecido a los pies de tu cama, sin que fuerza alguna la pudiera remover de allí, gruñendo como una fiera de aura colosal, que sólo tú podías calmar, cada vez que alguno que no fuera el personal médico se te acercara, intimidando incluso a las chicas; caminó hacia mí lentamente, con esa mirada brillante y tan llena de emociones que no sabía como interpretar, pero que esperaba tener toda una vida para aprender a leer… Juro que de todos los golpes que mi vida de luchador de budo me ha deparado, ninguno fue más fuerte que el impacto de esa bofetada, con el desprecio implícito que llevaba en sí. No era necesario nada más, no sé para qué se molestó, pero todo lo que me gritó al final, sus ojos… _¡Oh, Dios, sus ojos!_ Después de aquello, a ningún otro le quedaron ganas de meterse conmigo, después de que me redujo a la nada con sus insultos y sus desprecios, y toparme con la piedad tuya, ¡maldito! ¡Ni siquiera entonces podías hacerme un favor y reaccionar con menos nobleza! ¿Acaso no habías tenido tiempo de juntar siquiera odio por mí mientras yacías indefenso y moribundo en ese abismo donde te había puesto? ¿Acaso ni siquiera era digno de esto? Creo que nunca te había odiado tanto después de todo lo que lo he hecho.

Traté de hacerle ver que lo había hecho por ella, que quería liberarla, que había demostrado ser más fuerte y hábil, que te había derrotado y que por ello la merecía más y que siempre la cuidaría, pero solo me gritó con asco que me apartara y que jamás me volviera a acercar, o ella misma me mataría… No sabía que ya lo había hecho.

Desde entonces ya han pasado siete días, los mismos que tú sufriste solo, y me he asegurado lo mejor que he podido que estoy bien lejos, esta vez voy a emprender un viaje que no tenga vuelta posible.

En estos instantes de lucidez que me da la cercanía de la muerte, me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca la entendí, no como tú: todos pensábamos que era una mujer para ser conquistada, por eso luchábamos por ella y nos rompíamos las narices y sangrábamos por ganarla y poder reclamarla, como si fuera una amazona. Sólo tú entendiste que ella no era así, que era alguien para ser respetada, considerada, apreciada, liberada para tomar sus propias decisiones. Es por ello que a pesar de contar con la venia de la familia, nunca le impusiste ninguno de los requerimientos a los que tu estatus de prometido te permitía acceder, y así fue como ganaste su corazón. Eso fue lo que trataste de darme a entender en nuestro duelo con los patinadores: _"¡Ella no es una mascota!"_ me dijiste, pero neciamente, no te quise oír, quería pensar que tenía una posibilidad, que mis escasos dones me permitirían tenerla. ¡Patético!

Bien, eso es todo. Tengo un río que cruzar1, ese del que no hay retorno, pero aún así me gustaría pensar, que antes de irme, te diste cuenta por mi mirada final, de cuanto lo sentía por todo, ya sabes: me lo pasé siendo una espina en tu culo, así como tú en el mío, pero aún así hubieron momentos, escasos lo concedo, pero que hubieron momentos entre ambos, en que salía a relucir algo que podía llamarse amistad, o por lo menos, lo más cercano que tuve a eso fueron los que compartí contigo y con el bruto de Mousse… y bueno… que en este instante, quisiera haber tenido más momentos de esos para recordar.

Y ante todo, perdóname Akane, amor mío, a veces el amor te enloquece y te convierte en un criminal, espero en verdad que puedas ser feliz, aunque no me atrevo a pedir perdón para lo que hice.

Qué gracioso, acabo de llegar al mismo precipicio donde quise acabar todo, el destino es muy irónico a veces.

Adiós.

* * *

1 Estigia, el río del inframundo que separa el reino de los vivos y los muertos y que Ryoga ya había estado a punto de cruzar en el tomo 24 japonés, en la aventura con la dinastía Musk, cuando Lime el guerrero tigre estuviera a punto de matarlo.

* * *

OK ¿Y qué le pasó a Seraphy que publica esto en vez del capítulo de Affaire que nos debe? Pues ya saben, tenía esto en el escritorio y luego las malas juntas… ya saben XP Nada, solo una de las bagatelas que guardo en mi carpeta, prometo seguir en lo que estoy (porfis no me reten T_T).

Pero aprovecho la oportunidad para llamarles la atención sobre la nueva ova de Ranma basada en el "Aroma de las Pesadillas", y cuyo avance pueden encontrar en h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q b G y Q 3 C x 1 V Q, ¿no es emocionante encontrar algo nuevo de la saga? Yo estoy feliz ^_^ y bueno, las invito a comentarlo en el foro de Trekumy h t t p : / / f o r u m . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / t o p i c / 3 9 1 9 5 / 1 1 5 1 4 8 0 3 / 1 /, o bien, a opinar en los diferentes foros, sólo deben ir a la parte de arriba de la página, cliquear en forums y luego refinar por idioma ^_^


End file.
